Butterfly Wings
by AButterfly'sTrueColours
Summary: Decisions always comes down to two choices. Your duty or your heart. Which do you choose to follow? Sensible ones always puts a balance between both. But not everyone is sensible. There are some who always chooses only one. But sometimes the most un-sensible choices are the right ones.
1. Chapter 1

A/_n: Hey guys I'm not really sure about this fanfiction. I made this because 1. There just aren't enough fanfictions like this and 2. I just thought it would be fun to write a fanfiction. I've read so many._

_And I'm asking that since your reading this you've already watched Tinkerbell and therefore know how a fairy is born I don't need to tell you about it. what I do need to tell you about is that this is set before Tink was born. Ok on with the story!_

A black petal fluttered into the air, carrying a baby's first laugh. It has traveled a long way but finally, it made its way to Pixie Hollow. A fast-flying fairy was flying about, ready to start her day when she saw the petal. At first she took no mind to it but once she heard the laugh, she made winds to direct the petal to the pixie dust tree. The other fairies around noticed her and spread the word. One fast-flying sparrowman came to help guide the petal. Soon fairies have gathered around, just in time to see the fast-flyers to send the petal gently down onto the platform.

A sparrowman with blond hair and an acorn hat flew to the petal holding a chalice filled with pixie dust. He slowly poured it on the petal. Fairies and sparrowmen all around leaned closer. They are all very excited to see the fairy the petal will become.

They are always like this with new arrivals but for some reason they are at least twice as jumpy as they usually were. It might have been because it's the first time ever that a laugh has been carried by a petal of a black rose or that it has been 5 years since a laugh has reached Pixie Hollow, none of them really knew. What they do know is that this fairy (or sparrowman) is something special.

As the last of the pixie dust fell onto the petal, it transformed into a fairy. The black petal has transformed into a dress. She got up into a kneeling position and stretched her arms, opening her eyes revealed deep, sparkling irises.

The fairies gasped. They all seemed to have forgotten to say hello like they normally do to all the new arrivals. She was stunning. She has flawless fair skin, thick straight hair that barely reached her shoulders, and deep royal blue eyes. Her black rose petal dress which was long enough to cover her feet only gave her a sense of 'dark beauty'.

She rubbed her left eye as she yawned. Some of the fairies "awww"ed due to its adorableness. The new fairy froze. She blinked a couple times and her expression suddenly went from calm to alarmed. She quickly stood up, turning her head left and right taking a few steps back, her hand went to reach for her chest and made a movement to grab something, only there was nothing to grab.

New fairy's POV

Wow, that was the best sleep I've had in ages. As if my body was on auto-pilot, I stretched my arms then rubbed my eye as I yawned without even thinking about it. That's what I do every morning, the exact same thing and it never changes. My body just automatically does that every single morning.

I heard many voices say "awww". Wait a minute, who would be in my...room? Okay, this is not my room. There are so many people around me and I don't know a single one of them or have I ever been to wherever it is I am. What's going on?! I took a few steps back and my hand reached to clutch my...where is it?!

Then behind me I heard a woman say "Born of laughter, clothes in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow." I quickly turned around to see a beautiful woman. She's wearing a golden shimmering gown, her hair was in an elegant updo and a crown was on her head.

She looked like a kind and loving lady. That made me relax a bit. I've always been good at reading people and I've never been wrong before. But it's not enough to calm me down entirely. How on earth did I get here in...Pixie Hollow? What the heck is a Pixie Hollow? I've never heard of it. "I trust you found your way alright."

"My way? I'm not even sure how I got here. Who are you?"

She smiled at me warmly. "I am Queen Clarion."

Oh of course she's a queen, why else would she be wearing a crown. I've never really done this before but out of respect I curtsied as I introduced myself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Clarion. My name is Opdella."

I heard the other people around me whisper to each other but I tried to ignore them and focused on the queen. "Oh, you already have a name?"

"Huh?" what does she mean by that?

"Oh, well. Now let me see those wings." Wings? Oh how could I have not noticed? She has wings. It's the same colour as her dress but still. And everyone else around me has wings too and some of them are actually flying. Though their wings are more transparent. But how do they have wings?

The queen flew behind me and I felt a tug. I looked behind me to see the queen holding wings and their connected to my back! She seems to be giving life to the wings. My wings!

B-but how-? Oh I get it I'm dreaming. Its a lot more coordinated than most of my dreams though. Usually my dreams just jump from one event to the other and doesn't make sense at all. This actually seems to have a story line.

All my life I chose to sort of believe in the existence of fairies and I sometimes wished I was one because I always wanted to fly. And then 17 years later I get this really vivid dream? My mind sure works in a weird way. I mean I always knew I was over imaginative but this seems so real. Oh well, I better enjoy this dream while it lasts.

Queen Clarion held my hand as I try to fly for the first time. It's a really great feeling. I didn't even have to figure out how to use my wings. It just came out naturally, like it was just another part of my limbs. It doesn't feel strange at all, like its always been there.

3rd POV

Every fairy has their full attention on the new fairy. She acted really differently from other new arrivals. She instantly became frightened instead of looking in awe, and she already knew her name so the queen didn't have to name her. Everyone relaxed when she calmed down.

Queen Clarion moved her hand and mushrooms magically grew around Opdella. One fairy from every talent guild placed something representing their talent onto one of the mushrooms. "Um, what are these?" Opdella asked

"These will help you find your talent, little one." the queen answered.

"Um, okay?" she replied, still not quite sure what's happening.

She slowly turned around, looking at all the objects. She just keeps surprising the other fairies. And they were once again surprised that the first object she came to was the hammer. The object representing the Tinkers. That's never been a fairy's first choice, in fact some new arrivals skipped the hammer.

Opdella grabbed the hammer. She looked at the hammer with interest, like she was examining it. The hammer lost its glow and so did the mushroom it was on. Opdella placed it back and it stayed there. Not floating anymore like it was in the beginning.

She walked over to the next object. A paint brush representing the art-talent fairies. She barely held it before it too lost its glow and the paint brush fell onto the mushroom and rolled to the ground with a light thud.

Next was a teacup full of pixie dust representing the dust-keepers. Opdella lightly tapped the teacup and it also lost its glow making it fall to the mushroom. The teacup tipped over and all the dust spilt on her.

Opdella started floating. One fairy said "Uhoh." And suddenly she zoomed to the other side of the platform and crashed onto the fast-flyers. Opdella tried to stand up but she swayed a little so the fast-flying sparrowman held her shoulders to steady her. Something floated towards her. It was a whirlwind. Opdella held her hands out and the whirlwind floated just above them. It glowed brightly, it was so bright that it temporarily blinded the fairies despite it being daytime.

"Well, it looks like you found your way to your talent guild before they could get to you, my dear." Queen Clarion said with a slight chuckle "Lets all welcome Opdella, our newest fast-flying fairy."

The guy who helped me stay on my feet earlier started speaking really fast. Anyone else wouldn't be able to understand what he's saying but since I have a little sister who speaks just as fast, I can understand every word he's saying "Hi I'm Elwood and this is Wisp and that's Zephyr oh I'm so glad we finally have another fast-flying fairy you know there's very few of us compared to the other talent guilds because we're a really rare talent I can't wait to show you around Pixie Hollow but first we have to show you your home and you need to change your clothes and then we have to eat breakfast so I can finally show you around. Come on let's go let's go let's go." he then flew up really fast.

I couldn't help but giggle. He seems exactly like the kind of guy I would actually make friends with. This dream just keeps getting better and better. I finally meet a guy whose not boring or a jerk. Too bad it's just a dream. Most the guys I ever know in real life makes me want to either slam my head on a wall or punch the guy in the face. The only guys I can actually stand is my brother, some of my cousins and this nice guy I met when I was on vacation in London but that was for a few days and I don't even remember his name. There are a few other guys at my school though that I never get to talk to but from what I heard from others they are pretty nice and decent. Sometimes I kinda get the idea that their avoiding me though. But why would they avoid me? I need to remember to ask that to my friends when I wake up.

I flew as fast as I can to try and catch up with him. After a couple seconds though I had to stop. And just floated in mid air. So technically I didn't stop flying but...oh this is so confusing! Anyway I turned around to see that I was ahead of the other fast-flying fairies by a few meters...oh, I mean feet since I (and the other fairies) seem to be only a few inches tall. How else could they have fit in those flowers?

I flew back over to them. "So guys. Where exactly are we going?"

They seemed to have ignored my question. A brunette who I think is Zephyr - from what I understood of what Elwood just told me - spoke "You just flew really really fast."

"Well, I'm a fast-flying fairy. I should be fast right?"

"Well, yeah. But you flew faster than me and I'm one of the fastest fast-flyers." this time it was the bleach blond haired girl, Wisp who spoke.

"You might even be faster than Vidia." Elwood told me...in awe?

"Who's Vidia?"

"You'll meet her soon enough now let's go and don't fly as fast so we can show you where to go come on."

We flew over to a bunch of houses high up in the tree branches. They all looked so strange in an interesting way. Pretty much like every other thing I see here. My imagination sure is running wild tonight. It's all so vivid.

"Here's your home, there's very few of us so there are a lot of unoccupied houses. I think you'll like this one and it's right next to mine your house is a little dusty though but don't worry this'll be good as new in no time oh and I better leave you here to make your clothes and as you can see we fast-flyers wear purple so there are purple leaves over there once your done just fly over there to eat breakfast with us. See ya there!" he and the other two flew off to where he just pointed we were having breakfast.

I went in to the house. It's really nice and homey. I went over to a bunch of purple leaves with weird looking scissors on top. I cut the purple leaves and turned it into an off-the-shoulders top that ends at my waist, right above my belly button. I also cut out the bottom part of my black dress and turned it into a layered skirt that ends above my knees, with the petals parting at my right leg, showing a bit of my right thigh.

There isn't a mirror around here so I'm not sure how I look but I'm sure I look great. Huh, I would have thought that I would imagine a mirror. I mean I'm dreaming all this stuff and yet I didn't dream that there is a mirror in my house? Oh well, dreams are really weird there's no point pondering over them. Okay now that I'm ready I can go eat breakfast with Elwood, Wisp and Zephyr.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd POV

"I'm telling you she's amazing she flew faster than anyone else I've ever seen oh you guys should have been there when she was born she reacted way differently than any other new arrivals it's the strangest new arrival ceremony I've ever seen but in an interesting way though, and you should have seen when she was looking for her talent the first thing she tried was the hammer no one has ever tried that first usually they try the flower or the water or the light first but she chose the hammer. Of course tinkering wasn't her talent so she tried the paintbrush but art wasn't her talent either so the same thing happened but when when she tried the teacup for the dust-keepers the pixie dust went all over her then she zoomed back and crashed into me and Zephyr and then the whirlwind followed her and it glowed brighter than I've ever seen, you wouldn't believe it if it was still dark out I bet it would have lit up the whole place!" Elwood told the rest of his talent guild. He was practically jumping all over the place.

"What is he babbling about this time?" grumbled a fast-flying fairy with long plum coloured hair in a ponytail as she sat down with the other fast-flyers, placing the tray full of her breakfast on the table in front of her.

"I have no idea, he's speaking so fast I can't understand a word he's saying." mumbled the only other sparrowman on their table.

Wisp then decided to let the others know about the latest news "Well, I couldn't understand him either, but I'm guessing it has to do with our newest edition."

"Newest edition?" the fast-flying sparrowman asked, obviously confused.

"What are you talking about?" the fairy with the ponytail was getting annoyed, wanting to just get straight answers.

"What Wisp means is that we have a new fast-flyer. For once Elwood actually has a reason to be so excited, she gave us quite the impression earlier." this time it was Zephyr who answered. This made the other fast-flyers really interested in meeting their _newest edition._ All except the one with the ponytail who now has a scowl on her face.

"Well I for one want to meet this new edition." said the sparrowman who know has a smile on his face.

"You'll love her Windbreak, I'm sure of it!" Elwood said enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm not sure I'll _love_ her but I'm sure I'd at least get along with her, I mean I can stand Vidia." the sparrowman who's apparently called 'Windbreak' said in a joking manner as he gestures to the fairy with the ponytail right next to him.

'Vidia' grumbled. Her scowl became more prominent, if that was even possible.

Suddenly a fairy flew into the dining room. She flew by so fast that it blew away everything she passed by but she didn't seem to see the mess behind her as she looked around. Seeing Opdella look so perky made most of the fairies around to be more amused than annoyed. A servant-talent fairy however was annoyed of having to clean up the mess. "Hey, watch where your going."

Opdella POV

I turned around to see the mess I somehow created. I must have accidentally created wind when I was flying so fast "Oh, I'm so sorry." I cleaned up the mess I created and within a few seconds it looked like nothing happened. Wow, I am fast. This is the best dream I have ever had, but I'm getting the feeling that this is getting a bit too realistic. But it has to be just a vivid dream, I mean how can I suddenly turn into a fairy, it's impossible. And I really shouldn't be thinking too much.

"Gee, thanks." I heard the fairy who told me off earlier said. She simple looking yet very pretty. She has light ash brown hair that reached her waist and was in neat small curls, pale green eyes, and pale skin. Her cheeks and nose covered with freckles.

"It's not a problem I'm the one who messed it up in the first place. By the way, I'm Opdella."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Senna. So your that new fast-flyer everyone's been talking about."

"Everyone's been talking about me?" Why would anyone talk about me?

"Well, everyone who went to the ceremony of your arrival can't seem to stop talking about you. It looks to me like you've given them quite the impression. And a good one at that."

"Well, I gotta go to the other fast-flyers."

"Okay, fly with you later Opdella."

I giggled. I get it, it's a fairy term for see you later. I continued looking and finally I spotted who I was looking for. I zoomed past, being careful so I wouldn't make a mess again, and landed in front of the table where the other fast-flying fairies are. Well, I assume its them. Elwood, Wisp and Zephyr are sitting with them and they're wearing purple just like Elwood said.

"Hi"

"Hey Opdella. Here I already took your breakfast for you." he said gesturing to a tray right next to his. Its full of delicious looking food.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you." I sat next to him. I was about to take a bite out of my breakfast but I felt people staring at me and it's really uncomfortable. Everyone at the table are staring at me and I feel a couple more stares from other fairies around. "What is it? Oh right, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Opdella."

This is really awkward. I don't know what else to say, anything else I can come up with will only make the situation even more awkward. Thankfully a male fast-flying fairy broke the silence for me "Wow. Your really fast."

That made me smile. I was happy to be complemented and at the same time relieved that the awkwardness seems to be over "Thanks."

"I'm Windbreak." the male fairy gave me a bright smile. He has fair skin, dark dark brown hair and dark irises.

It's nice to meet you Opdella, I'm Leeta." she's a pretty small and slim girl with caramel coloured hair, brown eyes and tan-ish skin.

"I'm-"

"Wisp and your Zephyr." I cut her off. I know it was a little rude but I already remember their names from the first time we met. I know my perky personality makes me seem a little air headed sometimes but I'm not stupid. I can remember things, I'm actually pretty good at it.

"How did you already know our names?" Zephyr asked me.

"Elwood already told me your names earlier."

"Wait. So you can actually _understand_ what he says?" Leeta asked. Their acting like Elwood speaks a foreign language nobody else can understand. Is it really that surprising that I can understand Elwood even when he speaks really really fast?

"Well, yeah."

"How?!"

"I don't know, I-"

"Does it really matter how she can understand him? It's not a big deal. At all." said the fairy sitting in front of me. I still don't know her name. I haven't heard her say one word until now. She's really annoyed and it's directed at me. I really don't know why but she's been giving me a hateful look ever since I got here.

"You know I still don't know who you are. Would you mind telling me your name?" I asked as politely as I could, but it's kinda hard when the person I'm talking to is glaring daggers at me.

"Actually, I do mind but since you asked so nicely, it's Vidia." wow there is so much venom in her voice that it could probably compete with a snake. I can't believe her! As far as I know I didn't do anything that would make her hate me. Wait a minute her name is Vidia!

_"You might even be faster than Vidia."_

I get it she's jealous. This storyline just got 5 times more interesting. This dream has just turned into movie I'm a part of. And everybody knows that movies can't all be rainbows and sunshine there has to be something that creates conflict. And in this dream that something is Vidia.

I'm the kind of person who easily gets controlled by my emotions. Okay not just easily, always. Which means that everything I say and do is based on my emotions. So I'm really thankful to Windbreak for speaking before I could open my mouth to retort. Whatever it is I would have said to Vidia would have led to a type of conflict I always seem to get into. I'm never the one to start it but I usually pull the trigger "Well...now that we've all introduced ourselves. I'd like to speak on behalf of this talent guild that we are all glad to have you as the sixth member of the fast-flying talent guild. Well, most of us are anyway."

We all ate breakfast like a happy family. Well except for Vidia who just sulked. They told me things that happened to them. They were both interesting and amusing. Though most of the time it was Elwood who was talking. Once he starts talking it's really hard to get him to stop.

So far I was the only one who could get him to pause for a while since I seem to be the only one who can have an actual conversation with him. It's fun talking to him. He rambles a lot and seems to be talking so fast his mind can't process fast his words fast enough. Everyone else became really annoyed with him once started talking really fast but I found it quite amusing.

Right after I took the last bite of my food Elwood jumped to the ceiling, literally. "We're finished eating breakfast that's great now I can finally give you a tour there is so much to show you come on let's go your gonna love Pixie Hollow I just know it-"

"I'm sure I will, I can't wait to see everything." I told him before he could continue to ramble.

"Yeah, come on!" Elwood sped off

Leeta, Wisp and Zephyr sighed, Windbreak shook his head and Vidia grunted. They all had that look that says 'here we go again'.

It just made me laugh as I zoomed out of the dining room and I easily caught up to him.

He showed me every single spot in Pixie Hollow. All except for Winter Woods. Apparently we're not allowed to cross the border because it's too cold for our wings. Everything in this place is just magnificent. It's really nice to see the different seasons. Since I live in Miami I've never really lived through the seasons, but it looks really similar to what the seasons look like from the pictures I've seen.

The border between the seasons is the most interesting parts of Pixie Hollow in my opinion. On one side it's summer and on the other it's autumn. Right down the middle. It's so unreal yet somehow my mind was able to make it look realistic. My mind is so much more creative than I give it credit for.

The tour ended very quickly since we're fast-flyers so we were able to get to places a lot quicker. Elwood was really helpful. He told me everything I needed to know and a lot more that I don't really need to know. But it was still really interesting. He told me stories of his what happened to him in every place he showed me. They were really funny stories. I was practically laughing through the whole tour.

"Well I guess that's everything. Except for Winter Woods but we can't go there because it's too dangerous and-"

"Yes, my wings could break. So what now. The tour is over, what do we need to do now."

"Well I guess its time for you to learn what we fast-flyers do. Besides being the fastest flyers we collect pollen in spring make breezes in the summer and blow down leaves in the fall. There may only be six of us but we're very important. Without us changing the seasons in the Mainland would be impossible. Another one of our jobs is to make sure new arrivals get here safely. Me and Wisp are the ones who brought you here actually." well he sure is modest...

"That sounds like a lot of work for just the six of us."

"That's where being able to fly really really fast comes in handy. We get our work done a whole lot faster."

"Where are we needed now?"

"Oh, well the others are in the Autumn Forest getting their winds ready. We also need to change the wind currents in time for autumn-"

"Wait wait wait. Didn't spring just start in Eng- the Mainland?"

"Yeah, but there's a lot of work that needs to be done so we need to start working. Its better to be ahead of schedule than behind schedule and since there's only six of us that only means we have to work much much harder than the others because there's-"

I giggled. I can't help it he's just too amusing, its cute. "Okay, I get it. Soooo. I'll race you there."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Hey guys thanks for reading this. I know nothing much is happening but I promise that it will become more interesting as this story progresses. I've got it all planned in my head it's just that I've had to write much more detail than I thought at first to explain some things and showing how she still thinks is a dream only adds to the writing that I need to do for this story to work. Without this details this story just wouldn't make sense. And if it's not too much to ask can you please tell me what you think? You don't even need an account to give a review so those of you who just like reading please review too._

3rd POV

Vidia was flying through the the forest, dodging the trees while creating winds and blowing down the leaves in the process. Suddenly something or rather _someone_ flew past her making her stumble a bit.

"Woah!" Vidia caught herself before she fell.

She glared at Opdella who was too busy laughing in glee to notice her. Before Vidia could open her mouth to give Opdella a piece of her mind Elwood crashed into her, making her face plant into a tree.

"Oops, sorry Vidia." Elwood said sheepishly, who was now floating at the exact spot Vidia was only a second ago.

Opdella flew over to Vidia, concern written all over her face. "Vidia, are you okay?"

Vidia just glared at her but with her face turning red from the crash and her hair disheveled, it didn't give the effect she wanted "I'm fine."

"Your face is swelling, you should put ice on it."

Vidia 'hmph'ed and began to fly away but hearing Elwood's words made her stop in her track.

"Opdella, that was amazing! You are the fastest flyer I've ever seen!"

Enraged by this, Vidia flew over to the two and yelled "NO, not amazing! I'm the fastest fairy alive and no one can upstage me! Especially not by a ditzy new comer!"

Opdella's huge smile instantly vanished and the sparkle in her eyes turned into an emotionless glare directed towards Vidia. "Okay, one I'm not ditzy I just get energetic and enthusiastic sometimes. Two if your so confident that your faster than me, then how about we have a race to see who's faster?" she crossed her arms as she waited for Vidia's response.

Of course being Vidia, she never backed out on a challenge. Especially if it's a race "Your on."

"Alright." she flew up higher to get a better view of the place. She pointed at a big cherry blossom at the Spring Valley. "We fly to and around that tree, whoever gets back here first wins." they both got into position.

Elwood made himself the referee. "Ready, GO!"

The two both sped off, blowing off everything they passed by. No one can tell who was first. None of the other fairies even saw them at all and Opdella and Vidia were too busy flying to check where the other is. They kept turning left and right, dodging trees, fairies and every other thing that got in their way. Finally one of the fast flyers sped to the finish line and almost crashed into Elwood but at the last second was able to stop just one centimeter away from him by spreading her wings to create air resistance. It was Opdella won.

Opdella held her arm out and caught Vidia by the wrist to stop her from crashing to a tree again. Vidia pulled her arm out of Opdella's grip, giving her the nastiest scowl she's ever made.

"Looks like I win by a good three seconds." Opdella stated, holding up three fingers. Vidia growled.

Seeing Vidia looking like she's about to strangle the fairy, he quickly went in front of Opdella. He held his hands up in a way animal fairies do when facing a rampaging animal. "Hey, Vidia. Come on, calm down. She won fair and square." he said, this time, saying the words slowly.

Vidia took a couple big breaths. She just couldn't believe she was beaten at a race. She flew off leaving Elwood and Opdella alone.

"Thanks, Elwood." Opdella said sweetly. "I could have taken care of myself but things would have gotten ugly if you hadn't intervened."

Elwood smiled "No problem."

"So how exactly do I blow leaves?"

"Ill show you." he zoomed past the trees. Then he moved his arms and a gust of wind blew some leaves off the trees. "You see, we have the power to control the wind around us but that's the easy part. Sometimes it's not strong enough so we need to make wind. We can do that by flying really fast, the faster you are the easier it is to make the winds."

Opdella's POV

Elwood and I blew leaves off of the trees in the Autumn Forest. It was a blast, now I have better control of the winds I create so I don't accidentally make a mess like I did earlier. But now it's time for lunch. I wonder what we're having this time. I bet it's just as delicious as breakfast.

"Hey Senna!" I said as I spotted her in the dining room. I stopped just in front of her and gently landed on the floor.

She laughed "Hey Opdella. So how was your day so far?"

"It was great, now I can actually control my winds, so now I won't be making a mess of things when I fly by."

"Oh I hope so." she said in a joking manner, causing us both to laugh. "Well, here's your lunch." she handed me a tray full of delicious looking food.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." she flew over to a room which I think might be the kitchen. This dining room looks very similar to a cafeteria.

I flew over to the other fast-flying fairies. We ate together just like earlier. The only difference is that Vidia didn't show up. I guess she's still upset about me beating her.

"So what do we do now?" I asked the others after we finished lunch.

Wisp was the first to speak up. "Well, I have to help Vidia change the wind currents." she flew off, most likely to do just that.

"I have to deliver some things to the other talents." Windbreak told us and left

"And I still have to finish with my side of the forest." Leeta said.

"Me too." Zephyr added and the two of them flew off.

I turned to Elwood "Well, I have to get back to the Autumn Forest to finish my part of the work too. You've already done more than you were suppose to for today so your done."

"Well then what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know. Your obviously one of the best. I would've suggested that you go help Vidia and Wisp change the currents but right now I don't think that's a good idea right now. Knowing Vidia, it's going to take a week at least for her to get over the fact that your better than her."

"Vidia really seems to be quite difficult."

"Yeah she is. it's just that since she was born, she's always been the best. She was the most talented fairy in all of Pixie Hollow for 200 years."

"Wait, 200 years?! How old is she?!"

"She's turning 200 in a few days. We don't age here. As long as we're in Neverland, we won't age a day. So we only age when we go to the Mainland."

"Oh. So your saying that as long as I stay here, I'll stay looking like a teenager for all of eternity."

"Well, technically you could but a fairy's light can go out in many different ways, the most common is out of disbelief. When someone says 'I don't believe in fairies' one of us could die. The only way to save that fairy would be to get as many humans as possible to say 'I believe'."

"Wow. Well, I should probably find something to do. You should go back to your work. I'll fly with you later." I said and flew off to find something to do. I'm sure there are a lot of other fairies I could help.

As I flew, I saw two sparrowmen (which I just learned are what make fairies are called) who looked like they could use some help. I flew down over to them.

They are both wearing green. One was very um...big with black hair and the other was very skinny with auburn hair and what looked to be either goggles or glasses. "Hey there! What are you guys up to?" I asked as I flew down to them.

"Oh hello there Miss Della. We're just making deliveries." Said the skinny one. He has a thick accent though I can't really tell where.

"Oh, you know my name?" how does he know my name? I would have remembered if I already met them.

"Yes. We were there at your arrival. You picked up our tinkering hammer first when you were picking your talent."

"Oh so you guys are tinkers. Cool, but...who are you guys? We haven't officially met."

"I'm Phineas T. Kettletree Esquire. And this is-"

The other one interupted him "You can call him Bobble, I'm Clank." Well they sure are interesting. And how on earth does 'Bobble' have anything to do with 'Phineas'?

"Well its nice to meet both of you. I don't really have anything to do right now so is there anything I can do to help?"

Phineas or...Bobble spoke up "Well like we said, we're making deliveries but as you can see we're missing a few wheels." he pointed at the cart which indeed was missing a few wheels, well actually they were acorns used as wheels. It was attached to a mouse which now looks huge. Everything in this dream looks a lot bigger, its really weird.

"Oh, I can find something that can be used as wheels. Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." I then sped off to find wheels. I found a few stones near the pond, the were round but they were too big. I found some acorns but they weren't any good. I searched through Pixie Hollow but everything I found was either too fragile, deformed or was being used for something else.

At some point I ended up on a beach at the edge of Pixie Hollow. Elwood briefly showed me this place earlier during the tour. I took a moment to admire the waves going back and forth across the sand. I used to go to the beach everyday with my dad when he was...

Well anyway, at the beach I saw a lot stuff that comes from Earth or as they call it the 'Mainland'. They're all really huge though. I saw a penny and it was as big as my head. I saw a couple of buttons which are now bigger than the size of my head. Hey they could be used as wheels! So could the penny but its smaller than the buttons and there's only one of it. I took four buttons just in case and zoomed back to where Clank and Bobble are waiting.

"Hey guys, I got you the wheels!" I stopped midair, just in front of them.

"You really did just take a minute. Your really fast. Thank you, we really appreciate your help." Bobble looked at the buttons I'm carrying "What are those?"

"Buttons. I found them at the beach near the coast."

"Oh, a lost thing. We don't really use those to build and Fairy Mary doesn't really approve of them."

I placed the other three on the ground and held one in front of me with both hands "But all the acorns I found weren't any good and these make much better wheels." I held it up where the wheel should be "See?"

Bobble looked like he was thinking about it for a while. Then he nodded "Alright. Come on Clank, we got work to do!"

I watched them work, it was pretty amazing what they do. I helped them when I could but it was mostly them who did the work. They remind me of...my family. Tinkering kind of runs in my family. I'm just the odd one out I guess. I learned a lot about tinkering from my family and I can make some stuff but I never really got the natural talent for it. I guess I'm just made for something else.

That's kind of the reason I took the hammer. My family has always been creating amazing things and I can never really do the things that they do. I thought that in my dream, I could do what I've always seen my family do, the things that I was never able to do in real life. If my dream has a message it would be that even though I'm not talented at one thing I'm great at something else. I may not be a tinker but I'm a great fast-flying fairy. I have always been a really fast runner so it kinda makes sense.

After the cart has been fixed, I hitched a ride with them. Bobble and I sat on the top of the cart while Clank drove.

"Using these lost thing really was a great idea. They make much better wheels, the cart is going much more smoothly than it ever was." Bobble commented.

This delivering job is pretty sweet. It's really relaxing, just sitting in the cart, letting the mouse carry us to wherever it is we have to go. It's kinda like going on a carriage ride. Except it's a cart instead of a carriage and a mouse instead of a horse.

But the relaxing atmosphere suddenly became unnerving one when we heard something moving in the grass. That something turns out to be some weird plant but thingy that moves and it's heading right towards us. I heard Clank shout "Sprinting Thistles!"


End file.
